


【无间双龙】【郁龙/龙段】双氢吗啡（0712更一）

by pdddyxl



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: ABO设定注意避雷, M/M, 中文注意, 改动TV情节有注意, 暴力描写有注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一块肉的开始…</p>
<p>人物因理解不同可能OOC</p>
<p>弃权声明他们都不属于我</p>
<p>ABO设定注意避雷ｗ</p>
<p>改动TV情节有注意</p>
<p>暴力描写有注意</p>
<p>望阅读愉快ｗｗｗ</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无间双龙】【郁龙/龙段】双氢吗啡（0712更一）

知道段野龙哉是个Omege不过是个机缘巧合罢了，至少忍足浩二从来没想过这个情报会派上用场，那还是几个星期前他们公安几人去地下医生刘宗铉那里，处理之前逃离他们企图抛弃过去的汤浅的资料时候听说的，他们出手大方，所以最后的善后工作也做的非常顺利，那个畏首畏脚的胆小鬼被处理的仿佛不曾存在于是一般。当他们问及最近有没有什么别的人来调查汤浅的资料时，刘宗铉自然而然的提到了段野龙哉，而且还告诉他们这个同样出手阔绰的小哥前几天曾来他这里治疗腹部的枪伤，身上带着高级烟草的味道，又在黑道上混，本以为是个Alpha，结果验血的时候才发现那个小哥原来是个Omega，还说这件事让他也很惊讶等等。忍足浩二当时也是有一搭没一搭的听了进去，对于公安来说，他们虽然保留了乐园里的孩子们的所有资料，但是第二性征终归是要成年之后才显现出来的，毕竟多知道些关于那些爱管闲事的小孩的资料总没错，尤其段野龙哉这种未成年就去混黑道的人，基本上就没去正规医院检查过，受伤了只也是找地下医生随便处理一下，公安想要知道他的性别或者身体状况根本无从下手。

而且不管怎么说，游乐园都不是处理目标的理想去处，鱼龙混杂又用枪不便，所以当我那霸守用拳头在鬼屋里拖住龙崎郁夫，强行让他们三个人分开的时候，忍足浩二还是很高兴的，虽然他们没有一下就解决目标，但是说白了，山城隼人终归是个不学无术靠父亲吃饭的Alpha，段野龙哉又是个Omega，处理他们两个人要比处理受过专业训练的龙崎郁夫容易多了。当然这只是其中的一个理由，还有就是他小小的个人兴趣，当他看到那个自尊心极高的段野龙哉因为担心龙崎郁夫独自对抗公安会有所不利，而露出的那种属于Omega特有的柔软又懦弱的担忧时，这种快乐对忍足浩二来说才是无与伦比的，仿佛他终于敲裂了段野龙哉保护自己的坚韧的外壳，终于可以窥探到那个Omega柔软脆弱的内里，在他眼里，那种下作的摇尾乞怜般的姿态，才是一个Omega在Alpha面前所真正应该展露出来的姿态。正因为这样，当他把被打的伤痕累累的段野龙哉用力捆在椅子上的时候，他想到的竟然不是要询问衔尾龙吊坠的下落，也不是要折磨着杀了山城隼人那小子，而是要彻底击碎段野龙哉，扯下它故作坚强的面具，让他认清自己的性别，让他真真正正的、彻底的沦为一个Omega。

第一针注入体内的时候，段野龙哉只是闷哼了一声，他在心里暗暗揣测着公安的伎俩，猜测对方给他的无非就是逼供常用的各种毒素罢了，那些对他来说都是手到擒来，好歹他也是在黑道上过着刀尖上舔血的日子，最开始那几年各种殴打逼供他也没少受，但是他都挺过来了，不仅如此，他的口风也很紧，组里的事更是一件都没说出去过，正是因为当初他对自己这么狠，我孙子桐乃才会格外中意他的。但是当药效开始在他身上渐渐起作用的时候，段野龙哉才意识到公安的手段比他想像的要不堪多了，刚才注入他体内的东西并非普通的毒素那么简单，而是可以强行让Omega进入发情的药物，虽然经过稀释，但对于Omega的影响仍然非同一般，更何况段野龙哉还是那种长期使用抑制剂来压抑自己生理需求的人。很快的，一股难以言喻的热流便涌上了他的下腹，段野龙哉垂着头，浅淡的呼吸着，努力的控制着自己越发背离思维的身体，他告诫自己要想想曾经的事，在乐园里的快乐的事，关于结子老师的事，至少之前的每一次审讯他都是这样撑过来的，可随之蹦入他脑中的却是最开始发情期的时候险些被轮奸的记忆，如果当时不是我孙子桐乃出手，那时他大概根本不能保全自己吧。

涌入脑中的不愉快的记忆让段野龙哉下意识的咬紧了自己的下唇，他的信息素已经渐渐无法掩饰了，储藏室内压抑的空气缓慢的融入了那种Omega专属的香甜气味，段野龙哉只感觉自己腰部酸软虚脱，急切的想找个什么东西来依靠，可是相对的，他却生硬的挺直了脊背，似乎就是在刻意的反抗忍足浩二一般，但他还能掩饰什么呢，那愈发浓烈的甜蜜的信息素的味道已经把他的软弱暴露无遗了。随之而来的，后穴空虚黏腻的感觉让段野龙哉忍不住小幅度的摩擦起双腿来，那种令他不齿的濡湿的欲望正在一点一点的消磨他的耐力，而在这期间山城隼人更是什么忙都没帮，反而下意识的用Alpha的信息素热烈的回应着他，完全不知道控制自己，这对段野龙哉来说显然是雪上加霜，他真是忍不住在心里暗骂那小子长这么大到底有没有抱过女人，他现在还没完全进入发情期就已经反映这么强烈。但是就在段野龙哉恍惚着转移自己注意力的的时候，忍足浩二又一次走了过来，大概是看他一直忍耐着欲望没什么令人满意的反应，便调节了试剂，随后段野龙哉只感觉自己脖颈一凉，更大的药量便残忍的注入了他的体内，这让他忍不住瞳孔紧缩，弓起身子猛烈的咳嗽起来。

＂在你完全进入发情期，想去马路上随便找个Alpha把你操到怀孕之前说出来。＂忍足浩二的声音平稳，用手狠狠的扯住了段野龙哉的头发，强迫那个饱受发情期折磨的Omega抬起头来与他对视，他的双眼也是一片平静，执行任务之前他就已经服用了公安配给的专用抑制剂，所以此刻Omega发情期的气味对他来说几乎没有丝毫影响，＂如果你完全进入发情期，我们只能把你扔到监狱里给那些禁欲了好几年的犯人们轮奸了，＂只得到对方的一声轻哼作为答复的忍足浩二显然很不满意，他忍不住恶意把Omega的脑袋向后拽，强迫座位上的人扬起脖颈，露出Alpha完全标记Omega时所必要啃噬的腺体，企图让Omega发情期的那份甜蜜的味道更加充分的盈满这个狭小的储藏室，＂不知道松江组的少当家会怀上谁的孩子呢，这也是件挺令人期待的事。至于衔尾龙，我们问你的搭档也一样，＂忍足浩二仿佛得到了极大的愉悦一般，满意的笑着侮辱段野龙哉，同时边说着边放开了对方，掏出枪走到山城隼人那边，上了膛对准了对方的额头，＂不过现在还是先处理山城家这个一无是处的小子吧。＂

＂说什么公安部，不就是个杀手吗，不能光明正大，只会做些见不得人的勾当，掩饰那份挫败感，＂段野龙哉嗤笑着望向一旁的忍足浩二，把那个公安的注意力往自己身上引，他毫不畏惧的直视着对方，甚至懒的掩饰自己眼中的嘲讽，那份轻视隔着镜片分毫不差的刺入了忍足浩二的眼中，让他几乎是恼羞成怒到不知该作何反应，他气愤到只是上前几步走到段野龙哉面前，生硬的手上用力，几乎是用蛮力狠狠的扯住了那个口出狂言的Omega的头发，僵硬的维持着两个人对视的状态，他企图在这个该死的Omega脸上找到哪怕一分畏惧或者疼痛的神情，但是很遗憾的，这些在他眼里所谓的Omega应有的神情，就算被注入了大量药剂，他眼前的这位Omega也不曾展露给他分毫，反而用嘲笑的口气挑衅他。当然了，段野龙哉可是很清楚自己现在的处境，他的确处于异常不利的状态，不光他的头部被对方拽的疼痛万分，而且他随时都有可能被公安抹杀，或者扔到什么见不得光的地方做Alpha的玩物。不仅如此，他的身体受药物的影响也越来越强烈，过度敏感的肉体和变的过份灵敏的感官都在拖他的后腿，为了不露出丝毫对方所期待的软弱神态，他只能努力放慢自己的呼吸，让自己平静下来，尽量减少山城隼人那个蠢小子散发出来的信息素对他的影响。

可尽管如此，汗液还是会顺着他的下颚不断流下，钻入他的领口，以一种微妙濡湿的触感舔舐过他的脊背和前胸，他挣扎着想要解开绳结，可双手却不争气的完全用不上力气，毕竟现在光是衬衫在他皮肤上细微的摩擦都让他难以忍受，更别提挣脱绑在他手腕和腰腹上的粗糙麻绳了。储藏室内的空气渐渐变得闷热又压抑起来，多少让人有一种会烧坏大脑的错觉，段野龙哉狠狠咬住自己口腔内的软肉，告诫自己要保持清醒，他答应了要保全山城隼人那小子的性命，他和龙崎郁夫约定好了要一起调查二十年前结子老师死亡的真相，虽然选择了黑道这条道路，他早已有了面对死亡的决心，可绝对不是现在。段野龙哉能感到自己口中淡淡的血腥味儿，他直直的看着眼前那个恼怒的公安，张口就变本加厉的刺向对方的痛处，＂其实用完了就会被抹消吧，我那霸如是，汤浅如是，桂田如是，总有一天，你也如是，所谓零，其实一开始就不存在吧，即使用过就丢，也无关痛痒啊，＂他的唇角扬起一抹轻蔑的嘲笑，用称得上怜悯的表情对气得发抖的忍足浩二说，＂我真同情你。＂

于是第一拳就那么毫无征兆的狠狠打在了脸上，段野龙哉的头直直向左偏了过去，他能感觉到自己的口腔中瞬间溢满了那种腥甜的血味儿，伴随着右脸火辣辣的疼痛，口中的血液顺着他瘀青的唇角流了下来，点滴的沾在衬衫领口，他侧头往地上啐了一口血沫，尽管此刻段野龙哉只感觉感觉自己的脑中昏昏沉沉的，眼前也是模糊一片，但他硬是强迫自己把头转回了原来的位置，仿佛挑衅一般的，保持着那种居高临下的轻蔑眼神看着忍足浩二，随之掉在一旁的眼镜瞬间被对方愤怒的一脚踩了个粉碎，皮鞋碾压玻璃渣的声音在这个狭小的储藏室里听起来格外刺耳。几乎是没有什么缓冲的余地，下一秒拳头就在招呼在了段野龙哉的左脸上，然后便是又快又恨的几拳精准的落在他的下腹，直到那个捆着段野龙哉的椅子禁不住这样剧烈的簸动，倾斜着向一旁的沙袋侧向倒去，忍足浩二才仿佛大梦初醒般的回过神来，捏了捏自己已经打得擦伤，沾着对方血液的拳头，稍微停下了自己手上的动作。毫无疑问的，这是一场简单的、单方面的施暴，本来就处于被迫发情的状态，腹部和头部又接连不断的遭到重击，这让段野龙哉忍不住痛苦的弓起了身子，他能感觉到腥咸的血液顺着他的喉咙往上涌，胃部绞在一起的感觉让他强烈的想要呕吐，但张开嘴他却连个单音节都呼不出声来，只能被动的倒在那里喘息，他耳中嗡鸣一片，光亮的杂音中掺着山城隼人对对方暴行的劝阻，他的大脑疼痛的仿佛不是自己的，连他眼前的画面都被截的断断续续，好像老旧的幻灯片一般放映着。

模糊中段野龙哉能看到忍足浩二又把手伸向了他，但他却没力气挣扎或者躲开了，对方扯着他的头发粗暴的想把他拽回原来的位置，好能继续进行刚才未完成的殴打，忍足浩二实在是很想知道眼前的这个Omega到底能强硬到几时，他从未在处理工作的时候感觉如此兴奋而又热血沸腾，几乎称得上是充满好奇心的，他再次高高举起了拳头，却在准备再次狠狠打下去的瞬间，听到储藏室的门口传来莫名的剧烈钝响，仿佛就是在故意吸引他的注意力般，让他不由得扫兴的停下了手上的动作。忍足浩二料想着大概是我那霸守处理完另一个小子回来了，他着实知道自己的搭档有多喜欢用暴力折磨俘虏，每次处理工作稍微慢一点也是习以为常的事，但这次竟然用了这么久，他猜想着大概是龙崎郁夫那小子真的有实力，如果不是一直堂而皇之的和公安部作对，未来也应该不错的是个好警察，不过此时他着实是没什么心情去惋惜自己的后辈了，毕竟优秀的警察替补要多少有多少。现在他所想的是要叫我那霸守一起来处理这个Omega才有趣，他知道自己的搭档肯定会喜欢这种暴力游戏的，运气好的话对方或许还会先玩一玩这个Omega然后再处理掉。但是当忍足浩二转过头去的时候，却看到龙崎郁夫正站在储藏室的门口，用一种让他都不禁觉得颤栗的眼神，直勾勾的盯着他这边。

**Author's Note:**

> 欺负段总是这个CP萌点的一部分❤
> 
> ABO是炖肉的好朋友大家不要讨厌它QWQ


End file.
